Indiana Jones (Indy1981)
The Past (3114 BC-1890 AD) Everything happening, before the below mentioned diaries. The era of the several mysteries our heroes solve. Young Indiana Jones (1890-1925) Indy with Miss Seymour From September, 1890 to June, 1899, Helen Margaret Seymour writes everything connected to her pupil Henry Walton Jones, Senior in a diary. From May, 1908 to September, 1957, Indiana Jones writes everything connected to his life in a diary. With Henry and Abner From July, 1899 to August, 1938, Henry Walton Jones, Senior writes everything he can find connected to the Holy Grail in a diary. From May, 1909 to May, 1925, Abner Ravenwood writes everything he can find connected to the Ark of the Covenant in a diary. Indiana Jones (1922-1967) With Belloq and his Son From August, 1922 to August, 1936, René Emile Belloq writes everything he can find connected to Indiana Jones in a diary, and so does Belloq's son from September, 1936 to September, 1957. Old Indiana Jones (1964-2009) With Mutt and Lucas From October, 1957 to October, 2008, Henry Walton "Mutt Williams" Jones III writes everything he knowns connected to his dad in a diary. The Misadventures of George Lucas From August, 1973 to June, 2009, George Lucas writes everything he finds connected to the before mentioned diaries down for the Indiana Jones franchise. The Future (2009-2012) The future is uncertain, there is no fait but what George Lucas, Steven Spielberg, Harrison Ford, Frank Marshall, Kathleen Kennedy, John Williams and Benn Burt, make fore Indiana Jones (1899-2009), Mutt Williams (1937-2012), Henry Walton Jones (1872-1954), and all other characters we love and love to hate... Behind the Scenes The Lost Journals of Indiana Jones Fan-Fiction Archives The Lost Journals of Indiana Jones Fan-Fiction Archives is my site about the life of Indiana Jones and the franchise based on that life. Where I write Indiana Jones Stories in a Cinematic-parallel. The title of my site is based upon the book known as Indiana Jones' Journal, published twice; first as The Lost Diaries of Young Indiana Jones in 1994, and later as The Lost Journal of Indiana Jones in 2008. My site describes the life, times and franchise of Indiana Jones with the following adventure sagas: The Complete Adventures of Indiana Jones (1890-2009) This section descibes my website as a whole. From Henry Walton Jones, Senior turning 18, to George Lucas turning 65. The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones (1890-1936) This section of my site describes everything what is happening from the point Indy's parents meet until the events of Raiders of the Lost Ark. The Adventures of Indiana Jones (1936-1973) This section of my site describes everything what is happening from the events of Raiders of the Lost Ark until the creation of the Indiana Jones franchise. The Further Adventures of Indiana Jones (1973-2009) This section of my site describes everything what is related to the making of the Indiana Jones franchise, with as Exclusive Consulant our hero himself... The Adventures of Old Indiana Jones (1973-2009) This section of my site describes everything what is happening to Indy outside the Indiana Jones franchise. The Greatest Adventures of Indiana Jones (1890-2009) This section of my site describes important events. Like Indy's birth, Indy's wedding, Indy's death. etc. etc. etc. External Links Where to find the backstory for my Fan Fiction... http://entertainment.wikia.com/Indiana_Jones/ The Main Index for Indy on Wikia http://sites.google.com/site/thejournalsofindianajones/ The Journals of Indiana Jones (My Website). http://www.fanfiction.net/indianajones/ Indiana Jones Fan Fiction on Fan- Fiction.net Category:Indiana Jones biographies